He Who Must Not Be Loved
by ProningPadfoot
Summary: RE-WRITTEN, PREVIOUSLY CALLED FOR FEAR OF LOVING: As Harry enters 3rd year he prays it will be uneventful, of course with Old Dumbles on the loose it won't be. Dumbledore bashing. Harry/Draco Blaise/Luna
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Mokay, so I stole this of my friend IMNOTOKAYIPROMISE for a few reasons, The story had

good potential annnndddddd Her spelling and Grammar is awful! (I'm sure she won't mind...she gets it all the time at college) Anyway, so I've drafted it out and got rid of alot of stuff mentioned in the previous version, for example, the self harm, I feel it's a too sensitive subject and having never experienced it myself, I probably would end up glamorising it or something stupid.  
This is actually the first ever story I've posted online, I'm using the For Fear of Loving as a sort of experiment to see what people think of my writing and also see If I could keep a regular update thingie in check. OH and I have also renamed it to HE WHO MUST NOT BE LOVED!

SOOOO ANNYYWHOOO On with the story.  
He Who Must Not Be Loved:

* * *

Chapter one: My Problem Aunt

I glanced in the mirror, not that I normally care about my appearance but if I look half way decent, it will be something less for Marge to groan about, of course my hair has never ever agreed to just lie down, it's too thick and troublesome for that!

"Boy!" Vernon yelled up the stairs, I looked one last time before deciding that their was nothing else to be done and snail walked my way down stairs.

Tonight I was to serve the dinner, I had already eaten before hand, as aunt Petunia decided against having me at the dinner table. It's not like I wanted to be there anyway eating dinner with _her. _

The fat family started off with a starter of smoked salmon and a salad, I counted the plates and put the correct portions in, Aunt Petunia always had very small portions and Uncle Vernon and Dudley had mountains of food on their plates, Marge of course had to have more than everyone else so she could share it with her little shit of a dog.  
I took Marges and Petunia's out first, they were having a conversation about dogs, that Petunia pretended to be interested when the only thing she was really interesting was if Ripper was toilet trained and washed regularly.

Vernon and Dudleys plates were next, thankfully everyone ignored me and I could set about washing up the dishes used to prepare the starter and take the main out in time.

Everything was going smoothly, No one had said a word to me through the starter or the main course and then of course while I was dishing out desert, it all went wrong.

"So you say Potter is going to a school for incurably criminal boys." Marge stated, I shuddered nothing about this conversation was going to go right.  
"Yes St Brutus's" Vernon Replied, I walked in slowly and handed Marge her Giant slice of Cheese cake,  
"Tell me Boy do you get the cain there?" She snapped, forking in a large bite as soon as the plate hit the table.  
Vernon gave me a pointed look and I sighed, "Yeah, I get caned all the time." I rolled my eyes as I walked away.  
She was waiting to ask me another question when came back in balancing Petunia's and Dudley's plates on one arm and Vernons on the other hand.

"Why do you get caned?" Vernon gave me the same pointed look as I put his plate in front of him,

I sighed again and leaned down to put Dudley's plate in front of him,  
"I have an inability to grow up, so I am always caned for discussing Magic" I drawled out, Petunia gasped and her hands went to her mouth, Dudley looked very scared and Veron was slowly going a deep shade of red.  
Marge seemed to not have noticed everyone else's reactions or my smug face because she burst out laughing, Vernon and Petunia relaxed down,  
"Yeah that's Potter. Always writing about gay fairies and such" Vernon chuckled, Dudley laughed along.

I looked away and frowned,  
"It's all about blood you see. What did his parents do?" Marge asked. My ears perked up, Maybe I will actually find out what they did?

"They were unemployed," Petunia said bitterly, of course, I shouldn't have gotten too excited, Petunia was going to lie, of course she would,  
"They were alcoholics as well." Vernon added in. I stormed into the Kitchen and started piling plates into the dishwasher, of course Petunia's silverware was far too important to go in the dishwasher so it had to be hand washed, along with pans. I was doing my best to calm down and ignore Marge but she was just getting louder and louder.

"Like I always said if there is something wrong with the bitch, then there is something wrong with the bitch!" I dropped a glass. "SHUT UP!" I shouted, Marge's glass broke in her hand.

Vernon and Petunia looked very alarmed, "It's okay dear, I have a very firm grip! Clean this up Boy." I grabbed a tea towel and stormed over to her end of the table, and started to pick the big bits of glasses of the tablecloth and the floor.  
"I suppose his parents were drunk when they died in the car crash." She muttered on,  
"MY PARENTS DIDN'T DIE IN A CAR CRASH!" My hands were shaking, all the bits of glass I had collect fell to the floor. Aunt Marge turned to me looking furious.  
"They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives! You are an insolent, ungrateful little-"  
She stopped talking as she noticed the finger that she was waving at me started to swell up, My head was pounding and a high pitched ringing ran through my ears. I was still shaking.

Aunt Marge's finger wasn't the only thing to swell up within five minutes she was fatter than Vernon and her together, She didn't stop there though, soon I was watching in a slight amusement as she started floating up to the ceiling. Vernon was shouting and holding on to her leg and Dudley and Petunia were screaming and hugging. Then it hit me.

I did this.

I used magic.

I am underage.

I am in trouble.

I had to leave! But what could I do? I had to leave there was no doubt about it! Where could I go? I couldn't burden my self on the Weasleys could I? Maybe just for one night! Then I'll leave tomorrow. Okay how will I get there, Only one way to be honest and that was my broom.

My mind was made in seconds, I ran out the kitchen and up the stairs, to my bedroom.

I didn't have to do much, my trunk was already packed and with my broom in the downstairs cupboard, all I really had to do was let Hedwig free, "Meet me at the Weasleys!" I instructed, Hedwig nipped my ear affectionately and flew out the window.

I grabbed my wand from underneath my mattress and made my way back down stairs Vernon was at the bottom looking an ugly shade of purple.  
"YOU BRING HER BACK NOW! YOU PUT HER RIGHT!" he shouted,  
"NO and even if I could, I wouldn't!" I hissed, He started towards me and I shoved the tip of my wand at his throat.  
"You're not allowed to do magic boy, you'll get expelled!" He warned,  
"I think I already have been, so it doesn't matter now does it, now unlock the cupboard door!" Vernon did as instructed and I grabbed my trunk and broom,  
"Where do you think you're going boy?" he snarled,  
"Anywhere, Anywhere is better than here!"  
I turned and stormed out of the front door, I had no idea as to where I was going, by the time I had stopped walking I had reached the park at magnolia crescent. I'd only stopped because of the stitch in my side and burning in my lungs. I set my trunk and broom down and sat on the bench, I would figure out what to do next when I could breathe normally.

I was staring into space when I felt something watching me, Looking up from my muddy converse, I noticed the wolf sized animal watching me, I jumped up wand in hand ready to cast a spell if need be, but as luck would have every experience in my life, I tripped over my Broom stick and fell hard on the floor.  
A loud bang erupted and I was so sure that someone had fired a shot until a bright purple, triple decker bus pulled up in front of me, I stayed frozen in absolute shock.

A tall lean Man exited the bus and pulled out a bit of paper, he looked at me once before coughing and reading "You called the knight bus, transportation for a stranded witch or wizard my name is Stan Shunpike and I Will be your conductor for this evening; watchoo doing on the floor?"

I stood up and dusted myself off.  
"I fell over." Stan looked at me funny, "Watchoo fell over for?" I sighed and pointed to my broom, "Tripped didn't I?" Stan chuckled, "In you get then." I looked in front of the bus to see if the wolf thing was in the bushes, I doubted it as the noise definitely would scared any animals away. I was right it was gone.  
"Whatchoo looking at?" Stan asked, "Nothing." I sighed  
"Well lets not wait for the grass to grow, Get in, No don't worry about that, I'll get that you get in!" I watched as Stan awkwardly lifted my trunk and carried it onto the bus, I grabbed my broom and followed him in.  
"Where are ya heading too?" I thought for a moment before I realised I didn't actually know where the weasleys lived,  
"The leaky cauldron...That's in london" I told Stan, He chuckled again before,  
"The Leaky Cauldron Ernie!" Stan took me to one of the free brass beds on the second floor, and popped my trunk in the trunk holder,  
"Eleven Sickles," said Stan, "but for thirteen you get 'or chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice."  
I handed him 14 sickles.  
"There are 13 people ahead of you so you, 'ave a while to wait, imma 'fraid." I nodded and sat down, Stan disappeared and a steaming hot chocolate appeared by the side of my bed on the little table. The bus flew to a start and I flew forwards of my bed and into the stair rail, I was thrown side to side abit, before the bus actually stopped.

I got up from the floor and made my way to the bed, to my actual amazement the hot chocolate hadn't split at all, Stan came up the stairs again carrying a black elegant looking trunk, He slotted it in the last empty bed and next to mine. I took a sip of my hot chocolate and nearly spat it out when I saw Draco Malfoy strutt his way to the bed,  
"How much is the fair?" He drawled.  
"Eleven Sickles, but for thirteen you get 'or chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice." Stan repeated, Draco handed him what looked like galleon, "never mind the toothbrush."

Stan nodded and left again, the bus lurched forward and annoyingly Malfoy managed to stay on his bed.

"Didn't your parents teach you that it's rude to stare, Potter" I glared at him and looked away.  
"Oh parents didn't live long enough to teach you anything." I was shaking again, what was it with people insulting my parents.  
"Are you ever going to grow up? Or are you going to act like a Pompous Prat for the rest of your life?" I asked

"The second option sounds a lot more entertaining." The blond drawled.  
I rolled my eyes and sat back in the bed, I was really struggling to not fall off, how was Malfoy managing it? My dislike for him grew even more, as his smug face got wider.

"Struggling Potter?" I shook my head.  
"Nope" I was lying obviously and now I was also starting to feel a bit nauseous.  
"Really, you are starting to look abit green there." Draco taunted, "I will be fine I said," Our beds slid back and to both sides as the bus turned and stopped randomly.  
"Please be sick in the chamber pot, if you are going to sick up that is." I ignored him, I did really need to throw up, I wasn't about to give Malfoy the satisfaction though.

I gave in half an hour into the journey. My head was over the chamber pot as I yacked up the cheese sandwich I had, had earlier.  
When I was finally done emptying my stomach of it's contents, I looked up at Malfoy, who was looking in the other direction, his face didn't look disgusted as a matter of fact it looked like he was trying to avoid my eyes.  
I put the chamber pot back underneath the bed and layed down. It was really what I needed and I fell asleep a few moments after my head hit the pillow.

* * *

A/N- Okay so here is the first chapter! I hope you like it! and decide to stay on! I will post a new chapter every wednesday! Thank you soo much for reading and please review your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Well I thought I would add a few compensation chapters to draw more people in, XD haha Anyway here you go!

I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- thank you thank you!  
Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter! that goes to the almighty goddess of writing Queen Rowling

* * *

The Leaky con:

I was shaken out of my slumber by a tall man,  
"Oy Sir were ats your stop!" He told me as I grumbled and sat up, I felt drowsy and a little sick but stood up nonetheless.

Stan grabbed my suitcase and motioned me to follow him, Malfoy had already left the Knight bus, where I didn't know, I don't even know why I cared.  
I picked up my broom and stumbled down stairs,  
"Have a good Morning sir!" Stan told me as he plonked my trunk down on the pavement,

"Thank you!" I mumbled. Stan nodded and boarded the but, I heard a faint "Take 'er away Ern!" Before the bus flew off. I didn't know how Stan managed to stay standing with the way that bus moved.  
I yawned and turned towards the door of the leaky cauldron, to my absolute horror, I had also turned to face the minister for magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"Ah Mister Potter!" He greeted before grabbing my hand for a very firm hand shake,  
"How are you?" He was nearly shaking my arm of by now, I pulled my arm away.  
"Bit queasy, never taken the Knight bus before." I mumbled,  
Fudge Laughed a booming laugh before turning behind him and calling for someone, Out came Tom the innkeeper came through and picked up my trunk.  
"Good to see you Mr Potter." He grumbled  
"Like wise." I murmured,

"Yes the Knight bus isn't a very nice mode of transport" Fudge agreed.

I followed him into the Leaky cauldron, ignoring the stareing of the patrons, and up the stairs into a private office type room.

"So er Minister Fudge, what about my Aunt?" I mumbled.

Fudge chuckled, "Not to worry my boy, not to worry, your Aunt has been punctured by the workers from the A.M.R.S"  
"The what?" I frowned,  
"Accidental Magic Reversal Squad." Fudge explained, "She has also had her memory modified by obliviators. So no harm done."

"But I did magic? Aren't I supposed to be expelled or arrested?" I asked, I was so confused, Fudge laughed again.

"Not to worry Harry, we don't send people to Azkaban for accidentally blowing up their aunts!"  
I frowned, I had gotten warning letter from the ministry of magic, when Dobby did magic? Dobby not me? How does this even work?  
I shook my self and smiled.  
"But Harry, because of the circumstances… I'd like you to promise me you won't go wandering?" Fudge said, deadly serious,  
"Sorry? The circumstances?" I asked,  
"Sirius Black of course!" Fudge exclaimed  
"The muggle prisoner that escaped prison?"  
"He isn't a Muggle Harry, He escaped from Azkaban, He was a big supporter of you know who!" I frowned,  
"But Mister Fudge? What's that got to do with with me?" I had a bad feeling about this,

"He was Voldemort's right hand man, and some say that he wants to finish the job and get revenge for his master."  
"He wants to kill me?"  
Fudge nodded solemnly, "It's funny Mr Potter I visited Azkaban just last week and he was the sanest man in there! Even asked for my newspaper so he could do the crossword!"

I sighed great. Mass murdering killer after me. Again.

"So because of Blacks escape, I suggest you stay here in the leaky cauldron and don't leave Mr Potter, your books have been taken care of and you have a room here."  
Fudge got up from his chair and lead me to the door.

"Tom can you please show Harry to his room." The minister called,  
"Thank you Minister, for everything." I said, Fudge patted me on the back.  
"Don't worry my boy, don't worry." Fudge closed the door and I was left in the hallway.

Tom came walking up the stairs,  
"This way Mr Potter, this way!" I followed him down another corridor and up a flight of stairs before we ended up in a hallway with two doors opposite each other.  
"These 'ere are the two best rooms we have" He informed me, "This one is yours." he pointed to the brown cracked door.  
"Someone else is in the adjacent room, but they shouldn't bother you. Your trunk and owl are already in there, bright bird you has there Mr Potter." Tom handed me a key before bowing and taking his leave.

The door opened with a dull creek, I suppressed a sigh when I entered the room, This room was allegedly one of Tom's best, but it was covered in dust! The blinds were a moldy grey colour, and I am pretty sure there was mold growing on them, and the walls, the walls definitely had a damp mold growing in the corners, the four poster bed with its burgundy moth bitten curtains smelled like old wet linen.

I frowned, at least it was better than the Dursleys and it was already paid for.

My trunk must have been the cleanest thing in the room, placed not so carefully at the end of the four poster bed, Hedwig was sitting on a makeshift perch looking skeptically at me.

"Hed it wasn't all my fault." she glared at me and turned away.

"I didn't mean to leave you behind! I'll bet it was hell." Hedwig ruffled her feathers.

"I'm sorry" she turned her head and looked into my eyes.  
"I'm so sorry" She flew onto my shoulder and nipped my ear, quite hard I might add, before flying back onto her perch.

I check my watch and sighed as it read, 6:10.  
I felt really tired, but I also felt really hungry, I debated what to do, and food seemed like a good idea, after pulling out a small bag of galleons from my trunk, (Much to the annoyance of Hedwig whom I had to move) I shuffled my way down stairs and up to the bar. Tom was chatting to a cloaked figure while drying glasses with an old stained tea-towel, As soon as Tom noticed me he stopped his conversation,

"Ah Mr Potter what can I help you with?" He asked,  
"Can I get a full english breakfast please Tom?"  
"Yes Mr Potter, you can indeed," He nodded,  
"Uhh how much will that come too?" I asked, I needed to know how much my meals were going to come to, Because I knew I didn't have enough gold with me.  
"It's already taken care off," Tom told me as he walked into the kitchens. I frowned who is paying for me to stay here?

I sat on the barstool next to the hooded figure.

"Morning Potter" Malfoy spat.  
"Why are you wearing a cloak?" I asked, It just kind of fell out, I didn't mean to be so blunt.  
"Don't want to be noticed," Draco said, turning away,  
"You look really fishy." I told him,  
"Good maybe people will stay away from me. Which is kinda the point believe it or not" He drawled.

I shrugged, Tom came back in carrying a big plate of food.  
"'ere you go." Malfoy looked at my plate and sighed, "Tom may I have the same?" Tom nodded and made his way back to the tables.  
"Why are you here?" I asked forking in a piece of bacon,  
"What's with all the questions Potter it's none of your business!" Malfoy snapped.  
"Fine." I huffed, curiousity was getting the better of me though,  
"Okay, just one question and I'll stop." Malfoy sighed, then grinned a cunning grin.  
"Fine BUT I get to ask you one and you have to answer truthfully." His eyes flashed dangerously.  
I swallowed instinctively.

"Okay, It's a deal." Malfoy frowned in disgust his top lip lifting slightly.  
"What's your question then Potter?"  
"How long are you here for?" I asked, He frowned,  
"I don't know why you care but, till september 1st." He told me, Tom put Malfoy's plate down and tended to another customer at the other end of the bar.

"My turn," He added, Malfoy frowned in thought for a while his golden eyebrows knitting together in concentration.  
"Why are you, the boy who lived to cause trouble here?" He finally asked,  
"Hey that's not fair! I asked that and you didn't answer, it's none of yo-"

"You said it's a deal Potter, you have to answer." He drawled, How very Slytherin of him.

"I blew up my aunt." I snapped, He looked confused, "Define blew up?"

"I made her swell up and then float around surrey." At his cocked eyebrow, I added,

"She insulted my parents."  
"How very Gryffindor of you." I smirked and shook my head taking a bite of hash brown, I had barely eaten half of my breakfast and I was starting to feel full already.

It was weird to think that Malfoy and I had gotten on for a full hour, there was of course his snide comments and insults now and then, but as I made my way to bed I was starting to think, is Malfoy really that bad?  
I shrugged out of my clothes and brushed my teeth in the grimy sink, I didn't really trust the water but what choice did I have.

I fell asleep pretty quickly once in between the surprisingly soft bed sheets.

I was woken by Hedwigs soft tweets, after rubbing the sleepydust out of my eyes, I patted the bedside table for my glasses and slid them on my nose, Hedwig was sat at the end of my bed holding a letter. I shuffled up to her and took it out of her beak.

"Thanks Hedwig." she ruffled her feathers expectantly, I put the letter down and reached into the trunk and got her a treat.  
"Only one today girl, anymore and I think your wings might fail you." I joked she nipped my finger pretty hard as punishment, I chuckled and set about opening my letter.

_Heya Harry,_

_My dad one the prize draw from the ministry of magic!  
So dads taking us to Egypt to visit my older brother Bill,  
__You know the one that works as a professional curse breaker for gringotts!  
__anyway just letting you know that we (Family + Hermione) will be in  
__Diagon alley on the 20th of August, I hope you'll make it Harry.  
Don't let the muggles get you down!_

_From Ron._

I smiled, I was so happy for Ron and his family, they deserved this and more. I patted Hedwig and set about writting a letter, I still felt kinda groggy and sposed I could do it later anyway.  
I grinned again this whole Prize draw setting me in a great mood, as I made my way down stairs I thought nothing could ruin it.

Until Malfoy spoke.

"So Potter, I heard that Weasel Senior won the prize draw. must be the most money they have ever had in their lives I reckon. Do you know what they are going to waste it on. A trip to Egypt how boring!"  
I growled, "Sod off Malfoy."  
"Oh hit a nerve did I?" I can't believe I ever thought that Draco twattory Malfoy could actually be an okay person.

I turned around determined to ignore him, and tried to make my way back up stairs.  
"I don't supose he'd take the mudblood with him." Malfoy drawled. I turned round and grabbed his coller.  
"Do not talk about Hermione like that. she is twice as smart as you'll ever be!" I hissed,  
He growled, "She doesn't deserve her magic, she knows it too, why do you think she tries so hard? she's just trying to believe she deserves it!"

The urge to hit him was so strong, I refrained and let go, I left and stormed my way upstairs.

Thankfully Malfoy didn't follow me, not that I thought he would, but last night I learnt that his room just so happened to be the one opposite mine, which now sent a bitter taste in my mouth.

I slammed the door and threw myself on the bed.

How did I let him get to me so quick!

* * *

A/N- ER I AM SOO SOO SORRY IT'S LATE. GOD IT'S SOO LATE NEARLY A WEAK EEEEE.

Anyway it's up now haha! But thank you to my new followers and favourites I hope the story doesn't disappoint and please feel free to review with criticism and nice stuff. it'd be cool to know how the stories doing and stuff.

ANY WAY THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Okay so thank you to my loyal reviewer and my followers eeee, this next chapter is in a 3rd person Snape Point of view, bit of scary Dumble's too ooooh! Anyhow enjoy :3

* * *

The house elf disappeared with a dull 'pop', Snape growled what could that old fool possibly need him for now.

He vanished the current potion, there was no point now, it was going to go bad if he couldn't finish it.

Snape sighed grabbing his big cloak set out on a mission, this mission was to come back from Dumbledore's office without the urge to one, down a bottle of firewhisky and two, throw himself of the astronomy tower.

He came to the Phoenix staircase quicker than he hoped.

"Parma Violets" Snape uttered the password, wondering what the hell kind of sweet it was.

The stairs slowly made it's way up, Severus was sure that it was doing it on purpose just to torture him with suspense.  
Finally he made it to the top, setting his mask firmly in place along with his strong occlumency shields he made his way in.

"Ah Severus my dear boy, lemon drop? Or Perhaps you would like to try the muggle sweet Parma violet? I remember Lily was quite fond of them." Snape frowned internally, Lily's favourite muggle sweet was mint humbugs, 'He's trying to make a dent in my walls' Snape thought. Snape took a seat in the Chair to the left of Dumbledore meaning he could stare at Dumbledore's mole on his left eye than into his actual eyes.  
"No. What do you want?" Severus drawled,  
"Ah Straight to the point!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled annoyingly at Severus, Severus used to wonder how Dumbledore did that, of course he later realised it was when Dumbledore used legilimency that his eyes would begin to sparkle. Snape snorted. Dumbledore wouldn't get through his walls, he'd been keeping Dumbledore out of his head for years, Not to mention the dark lord!

"Well Severus, I am going to need you to change your class plan for this years 3rd years." The twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes got brighter, Snape frowned,  
"It's a class Plan given to me by the Educational Department in the ministry of Magic, You can't just change it." Dumbledore smiled,

"Leave it to me I'll sort it out. You'll be no doubt curious as to what I want this new lesson plan to be…" Dumbledore trailed off by handing Snape a piece of parchment.

Snape couldn't control the snarl that escaped his list.  
"You want my 3rd years to do what?" He hissed, Dumbledore continued smiling as if he hadn't noticed Snape seething in front of him.

"You know very well which potion this is-" Snape cut him off.  
"I am aware of what Potion Albus, I wouldn't even ask my O. to complete this!" Snape snapped,

"I have great faith in your 3rd years Severus."  
"NO you have great faith in Potter! I don't know what you are planning Albus but I don't like it."

Dumbledore shrugged, Snape looked back at the list.

"These pairings oh Merlin these pairings, Potter with Longbottom? Are you trying to blow up my classroom? And Weasley with Finnegan?! I'm not doing this Albus forget it." Dumbledore's amused look vanished,  
"Yes you will do it Severus or I will find another potions master who will. Maybe while I am at it, I might stumble across a piece of parchment from two years ago pledging your loyalty to Quirrell and Voldemort, and said parchment might fall into the hands of Amelia Bones. This is all for the greater good Severus" Dumbledore was leaning across the table face mere inches away from Severus,  
"Fine. I'll do it, but it will be done my way, I'm changing the partnering system, its for the Greater good of the castle Albus." Snape drawled, Dumbledore frowned, but nodded slightly in defeat.  
Severus sat up and started to walk towards the door,  
"Oh Severus do have a good evening." Dumbledore said cheerfully. Snape froze for a moment before shaking his head and continuing on.

By the time Snape reached the door of his private quarters he was shaking and craving a large shot of firewhisky, he was sure it was the only thing that was going to get him to sleep tonight,

First though, he would work on the lists, change the partners around, He'd leave the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw list alone, they were all competent even Zachariah Smith. His Slytherin's were also competent but as they were in lesson with the Gryffindor's things would have to change.

Severus stumbled in and sat in comfy arm chair by the fire, picking up a quill from the table next to him and dipping it in ink, he set about crossing of names and rewriting them next to their new respective partners. It took Severus almost an hour to finish and he still wasn't happy with his choices.

He had no idea what Dumbledore was planning and he felt bad for Potter because it obviously involved him.

Severus left the comfort of his chair and the warm flames to make himself a well earned glass of firewhiskey, His eyes caught the Daily prophet laying thrown to the side on his cabinet.

Of course and now Black had escaped, Severus shaked his head,  
He knew Black was innocent and part of him did feel sorry for him, thrown into Azkaban without a trial or anything. This was Dumbledore's fault, he knew Black was innocent, he knew it was wormtail that betrayed the Potters. Dumbledore had enough power to get Sirius a trial and he had evidence, so why was Black rotting?  
Severus still strongly disliked Black, he had of course made his life hell during his time at Hogwarts, but he wouldn't wish the dementors on anyone.

Oh just wait till Potter finds out about Black and all everything that goes along with that.

Sev sighed;  
This year was going to be hell.

* * *

_**(Back to Harry, 1st person view.)**_

It had been two weeks since the whole Malfoy incident and I hadn't seen him since, not that I was looking for him par ce I was just curious as to what he was getting up to, of course then it occurred to me that Malfoy could actually leave this place, and I couldn't.

Pushing my bitter feelings away, I walked down for lunch, Other things had started bothering me too, like who was paying for my room, being stuck in the same place makes you think, It's not like I didn't have enough money to pay my bills myself, so I could pay whoever it was back.

Tom smiled at me as I came down and rushed into the kitchen, It was my routine now I would come down everyday at 7 for breakfast, then 1 for lunch and 6 for tea, I ate the same three things everyday as well,

When Tom came out with my Chicken soup.

"Er Tom can I ask you something?" I asked, Tom nodded,

"I was just wondering who was paying for me to stay here? It's not like I don't have enough money myself, to pay for it I mean. Was it Fudge?"  
"Mr Potter you are paying for it?" Tom said confused,  
"What? what do you mean Fudge said it had been taken care off, he didn't mention how."

"Dumbledore set up a sort of tab for your stay here. it comes straight out of one of your vaults," Tom, I frowned, but said nothing else.

Tom took his leave and I stared at my food, not feeling particularly hungry anymore, I didn't know how I was supposed to feel about this.

I didn't like it, but I couldn't understand why.

I need to trust Dumbledore more.

I picked up my spoon and dipped it in my soup, I was just being paranoid.

* * *

A/N- Yay another Chapter Done! Oh my Oliver Sykes, Today was so hectic I had two fillings! On Opposite sides, you know what that means? Two freaking injections! EHHHH I can't even talk right now you should all be really proud of me Idk.  
Worst part is I can't eat either. -_-  
Okay I know this chapter is really really short and I am sorry but basically there was nothing else I could write about, as the next chapter is Diagonally eeee, so again I am really really sorry, next chapter will be up soon though, already half way through it :3  
Anyway I hope you're enjoying the story and I have actually lost my story pla- no wait I left it at college...

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

The 20th of August was around before I even realised, I woke up early and set about having a shower, I hated this part of my day because the tiles were always so grimy and I felt like I was getting more dirty than I was clean.  
The water was never really hot either which I supposed was a good thing seeing as cooler water makes you more alert and apparently, with yet another person wanting to kill me it would do well to stay alert.

After I was showered and dressed I made my way down the stairs and to Tom's great english breakfasts.  
Hermione and Ron had written and they were scheduled to arrive at 11:00, it was now 9 and saying I had time to kill was an understatement.

"'ere you go Mr Potter!" Tom set the plate in front of me and gave me a bright smile.  
"Thank you Tom, The Weasley's will be here at 11." Tom nodded and took his leave,  
It was comforting to know that in 12 days I would be leaving for Hogwarts. This place was much better than the Dursleys but not being able to leave and do anything was really rather boring.  
I'd already read all of my class books for this year twice already, which would probably scare Hermione seeing as I had a head start over her who had not yet purchased any of her books.  
"Morning Potter." Malfoy drawled sliding into the seat opposite me and startling me from my thoughts.  
"Ugh sod of Malfoy." I responded, trying to sound bored. Malfoy rolled his eyes as if he knew I was adding in fake tones and started eating the breakfast plate he had brought with him to my table.

"You haven't left here once." Malfoy pointed out, I sighed.  
"Not that it is any of your business, but with Sirius Black on the loose, apparently it's too dangerous to leave." I told him, Malfoy frowned at his food, his snowy hair covering his eyes.  
"That's ridiculous." He finally said, I gave him a questioning look.  
"Why would Sirius Black come to Diagon Alley when everyone is looking for him?" he added

I shrugged,

"I wouldn't be surprised really with the types I've met" He snorted, and bit into a hash brown,  
"When are Weasel and Granger visiting then?" He asked after he swallowed.  
"Later on today." I sipped on my goblet of pumpkin juice.  
"Yes, I get that Potter. I just don't want to be around here when they get here." I frowned and gave him a skeptical look,

"Thought you'd want to upset people and make trouble," He looked away and shook his head.  
"They come at 11." I told him. He nodded and moved to look down at his plate, the atmosphere around our table suddenly became tense and awkward.

we ate in the awkward silence for about 20 minutes, In a desperate attempt to make some sort of conversation with my enemy, I spluttered out the first thing that came to mind.

"What have you been doing with your time?" He looked up from his empty plate and his silver eyes met mine,  
"Walking around Diagon Alley a little bit, It gets boring after awhile." He muttered.  
"At least you've been able to leave, I've been stuck here." Malfoy smirked,

"Tom won't let me out, I stay in my room all day. I've contemplated going into muggle London but it's just getting out." I said more to myself than him.

"Why don't you just wait until 12pm? It get's really busy then." Malfoy mumbled,  
Merlin he was acting weird, definitely not his usual self.

"I never thought of that," I mumbled,  
"Of course you wouldn't have Potter, that would be so hard for the boy who lived to be a pain in everyone's arse." Malfoy drawled, There it was, still less venom to it than usual though.

"Anyway Potter unlike you, I have important matters to attain to." malfoy stood up and turned to leave.  
"I'll see you tomorrow morning." It wasn't a question it was a statement. I frowned there was something going on with him.

* * *

I was doing my horoscope in the daily profit (Yeah I was that bored) when Ron and Hermione came in, along with the Weasley's and the Grangers.  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed waiting until I had stood up before throwing herself into my arms.  
"Alright mate." Ron said nodding,Ginny gave me a shy looking smile,

"Right then kids, lets split up, Arthur if you take Fred and George and Percy, I'll take the others, should we meet back at flourish and blotts to collect our books." Mrs Weasley ordered,  
Arthur nodded, and led the older boys out of the leaky cauldron.

"Okay Ronald need's some new robes, He's gotten mighty taller since last year." Mrs Weasley laughed,  
"Hermione's doing well for robes, but I suppose a new set can be managed," Mrs Granger said,  
"No mum don't worry! It's fine they all still fit," Hermione expressed, Mr Granger gave his daughter a warm smile.  
"Are you sure?" He asked, Hermione nodded vigorously. "Yes you got me two new sets last year for my birthday." I watched the exchange with a thoughtful frown. I knew Hermione's parents, had good jobs, I hadn't realised that they were struggling, But now that I really thought about it, it made sense, The wizarding world was a lot more expensive than the muggle, Robs would probably cost at least £80 pounds.  
"Harry dear do you need any new robes?" Molly asked, I shook my head,  
"No Mrs Weasley all my robes are still too big."  
Hermione shared a knowing look with her parents, which I ignored,

"But I do need to go to gringotts." I added  
"We do as well." Mr Granger agreed,  
"Gringotts first then!" Mrs Weasley motioned us to follow her out of the leaky cauldron,  
"How was your summers?" I asked Ron and Hermione.  
"Oh mine was great we went to the science-"  
Ron cut Hermione off,  
"You heared we went to Egypt to see my brother bill!" Ron exclaimed,  
"It was amazing, we went into loads of tombs and met loads of interesting people, there was this one guy-" I looked over to Hermione to see she looked rather annoyed at being interupted and then ignored, I patted her hand gently, a she gave me a sad smile.  
"-He invited us round for tea, didn't he mum? can you imagen living on a full diet of Dragon, that's all he ever ate."  
"Impossible." Hermione muttered,  
"No it's not." Ron snapped.

"How long had he been living on this diet?" Hermione asked sounding skeptical.  
"After his 17 birthday till now and he's 45." Ron's face screwed up in thought as he tried to work it out.  
"28 Years." Hermione told him, Ron nodded,  
"There isn't any nutrition in Dragon meat, or on any part of a dragon for that matter. So this man was lying to you, because had he been living on only Dragon. He would be dead." Hermione finished the argument in her matter of fact tone.

"It was a special kind of Dragon." Ron told her smugly.  
"Grow up Ronald." Hermione told him, sounding very amused.

I laughed at the mini argument. Mr Granger looked very amused as well.  
"So Harry how is life treating you he asked." I smiled  
"Okay." Mr Granger nodded, "I wondered Harry, If maybe on the 23rd of August, you'd like to come out to lunch with me? See I am in London for a really important meetup and with you being stuck her I thought it would be a nice excuse to give you some more air?"

I looked at Mr Granger in awe, This was quite possibly the longest conversation we had ever had and it involved him asking me for lunch.  
"I-I Would love to Mr Granger! Thank you!" He smiled kindly and patted my shoulder. Mr Granger I noticed Had slight grey hairs to his dark brown hair, and Hermione definitely got her chocolate eyes from him and the hair colour, It was then I noticed that she must get her curls from her blond mother, but where Hermione's curls bushed out, her Mothers fell elegantly to her shoulders. I grinned,  
"That settles it, I shall meet you at the leaky cauldron at 1pm?" I nodded and thanked him once again.

Ron apparently was annoyed at Hermione's argument and had started the bickering once again. I could tell Hermione's heart wasn't into it and she seemed rather bored, She half heartedly bickered to him all the way to Gringotts.

"Erm the books last year cost a lot £45 in all." Mr Granger said, "We'll take out £60 again and hope for the best, we can always come back and get more." He mused "Would you like me to come down with you to your vault Harry?" Mrs Weasley offered,  
"If you wouldn't mind."

"Nonsense dear of course not."

Mrs Weasley bustled her way into the carriage, Ron climbed in too and sat next to me, On our way down I started to feel really apprehensive, Mrs Weasley was going to see how much money I had in my vault and it was a lot more than they had. Perhaps I could ask them to wait in the carriage.  
The carriage came to a complete stop and the goblin got out.  
"You can stay here if you like?" I pretty muched begged,

"Don't worry dear, I'll come with need to walk a bit, as I tend to get very motion sick." Mrs Weasley informed me very cheerfully.  
"Her you are Mr Potter." The goblin grumbled, Opening my vault door. Mrs Weasley nodded for me to go in.

Pulling out my money pouch from my pocket, I added a handful of galleons and sickles.  
"Right I am ready to go." I mumbled.

I felt so awkward going to my vault with Mrs Weasley and Ron, Ron had a shocked expression, he knew I had money, just didn't know how much, it's more gold than he'd probably ever seen in his life, Mrs Weasley looked just the same, cheerful and loving.

Maybe next time I would take Mr Granger, He might not be so awkward.

We were finally done in Madam Malkin's, when Ron dragged me over to the Quidditch shop.  
"Look at it." He said in awe, pressing his freckled face against the window to get closer.  
"It's just a broom." I said.  
"JUST A BROOM" Ron half shouted, "That Harry, Is the fasted Broom in the world!" Ron sighed into the glass,

"It's also another Broom you can't afford." We spun round from the window to see, Theodore Nott standing smugly with Blaise and Draco chatting unnoticing behind him, Hermione was slowly walking over and Mrs Weasley looked like she was having a heated argument with Mrs Granger.

Ron was already turning a nasty shade of red,  
"I don't see you rushing into buy it!" I snapped,

"I don't want some stupid broom Potty, Besides I'll probably get it for christmas anyway."  
By now Hermione was stood next to us, and Draco and Blaise had turned around.

Hermione burst out laughing,  
"What's so funny Mudblood." I watched Blaise roll his eyes and whispered something to Draco, who nodded frowning.  
Hermione stopped her wheezing and calmed herself down,

"Do you know how spoilt and childish you sound?" She giggled a bit more, Nott snarled,  
"How dare you! You mudblood. You shouldn't even be allowed to speak, mudbloods should be locked up!" He hissed,

Hermione laughed again causing Nott to turn a deep shade of purple.  
"You asked me what I found funny Nott and I told you." Hermione laughed.  
She fluttered her eyelashes at him and laughed. Nott stalked off Draco and Blaise laughing behind him.  
"So much help you two were Salazars sake!" Nott snapped,  
"Sorry mate, Thought you had it under control." Blaise joked.

"Flourish and Blotts now?" Mrs Weasley said in a huff as she neared us.  
We nodded, Mrs Granger I noticed, kept her arm around Hermione and glared at Mrs Weasley frequently.

Mr Weasley was outside waiting for us,  
"Fred and George have found a book they want." Mr Weasley Informed his wife proudly.

"How much?" She asked following him in.  
"It's 2 knuts from the second hand section."  
When we got into the shop it was busy, full with parents and their children, looking for the books for their year.  
"Hmm, Tell them we will see, what about Percy did he say what he wanted, as his reward for becoming head boy?"

"A new cauldron."

I stopped listening in to the droning of Mr and Mrs Weasley and saw Hermione rushing up the spiral staircase to the second floor.  
I decided to follow her up, seeing as Ron was talking to Fred and George about the book they'd found. Ginny was listening to the conversation looking in awe and slightly excited by her two older brothers.

As soon as I reached the second floor, Hermione pushed 6 books into my hands,  
"Hold these please." She mumbled, scouring the shelves in interest.  
"Ohh I saw a book I think you'd like!" She said throwing another onto the pile in my arms.  
I laughed and followed her down more aisle of books.  
She added another 3 books before she stopped looking.  
"I'm only allowed 7" She laughed, "Going to persuade as hard as I can for the others.  
"I'll get them if you want?" I asked. She smiled,  
"Thank you Harry but I couldn't."  
"Yes you could, Please Hermione be a friend." She scoft. "Fine. Only because you emotionally blackmailed me into it." She took 6 books out of my hands and swapped a few over.  
"Okay you have the cheapest books there you are, Oh and I wasn't sure if you were interested in that book I was telling you about but here it is."  
I gave her an alarmed look, said book seemed to appear out of thin air and onto my pile, I looked at the title.  
"It's a book on ancient runes. I know you're not taking it, but common Harry, Divination is such a cop out." She huffed,  
"I thought you were taking it?" I asked,

"Yeah as a second option." she smirked,  
"Right yeah, uh okay, I'll buy it." Hermione beamed at me, "oh you'll love ancient runes, I started reading a book on it this summer that I'd borrowed from the Library and it's so exciting!"

"Hermione! You know we can't afford all those books. Oh poor Harry, you're making him carry them," Mrs Granger said fussing,  
"No No Mrs Granger it's okay, I'm buying them for me, But Hermione's going to read them first." I told her, Mrs Granger laughed, "Aww Harry you are very sweet." I laughed followed Hermione to the cash register.  
The man ran Hermiones lot of books through first.

"5 Galleons altogether miss." Mrs Granger handed the man the coins and the store assistant wrapped them up in paper packaging,

The books I was buying came to 2 Galleons, 6 sickles and 23 knuts. I handed him the money and requested the other books be wrapped differently to the one I was actually buying for myself.

"Right I think we'd best be off, Harry dear!" Mrs Weasley said, when we got back to the Weasleys.  
"Oh okay, It was great seeing you Mrs Weasley." I said,  
"I was wondering if you wanted to spend the rest of the-" I didn't hear Mrs Weasleys question over Hermione's screaming.  
"I CAN HAVE A CAT!" I turned around to see Mrs Granger smiling at her daughter and Mr Granger looking slightly off.

"Yes! Harry would you like to come with Hermione to chose a cat." Mrs Granger sent Mrs Weasley a cheery smile.  
"Uh Yeah okay." I replied in slight shock. Hermione squealed and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the book shop and into the next door pet shop the Eeylops Owl Emporium,

The shop smelled like a wet dog and and owl treats, which reminded me, I needed to get some of those for Hedwig, Hermione scoured all the cats the same way she did the books in the shop,

Standing up she frowned, "It sounds awfully silly, but none of these are my cat."

The shop assistant laughed, "Not at all dear, Are you sure th- AAAAA CROOKSHANKS YOU NAUGHTY CAT!"

Hermione smiled in delight at the ginger mass of fluff as it landed in her arms.  
"This is my cat!" She said excitedly, "Er Hermione, you sure you want that cat?" I asked looking at the horrible thing,

"Yes Harry! How much is this cat!" The shopkeeper looked very shocked,

"er free of charge." She said in haste. "What?!" Hermione and I said in unison.  
"Yes see Crookshanks was a rescue cat to begin with and then every owner just kept bringing him back, so you can have him free of charge."  
The bell above the door rang, signaling that Mrs and Mr Granger had walked into the store,  
"I want this cat and he is free of charge!" Hermione squealed, It was the first time I had seen Hermione act like...a teenage girl. I was surprised and I loved this knew side of Hermione, But I knew that once the novelty of having a cat died down she would return to her usual self.

I followed the Grangers back to the leaky cauldron, helping Hermione carry her Cat bed and Cat food, It was pretty heavy but I had assured Mr Granger that I could manage it.  
"Thank you for all your help today Harry." Hermione said hugging me, "And thanks for the books" She whispered, smiling I laughed,

"You're welcome Hermione."

Mrs Granger smiled fondly at us both, before pulling me into a hug,  
"See you soon Harry!" She whispered, I frowned thoughtfully, before I remembered september first, I was sure to see the Grangers then.

Mr Granger patted me on the shoulder and gave me a wide grin, "See you on the 23rd for lunch Harry."

I nodded vigorously and shook his offered hand.

I watched them leave the leaky cauldron, Hermione coeing her ugly cat and Mr and Mrs Granger struggling with all her stuff, It was an amusing sight and I found myself chuckling at the closing door.

* * *

A/N- I am soo soo soo frightfully sorry, I am nearly a week past posting date! I know I am awful but in my defence this is the longest chapter I have ever written for you! So teehee forgive me...Free cookies or smthing,

Anyway now that I have finished college there is plenty of time for updates!

Love you all! Please read and review


End file.
